Alyssa Ridge
Information Name: 'Alyssa Emilia Ridge. '''Age: '''15 '''Gender: '''Female '''District: '''7 '''Appearance: '''Alyssa has long wavy Light Blonde hair to flows past her waist in an elegant manner. Her bangs are held back a by a little white clip, that blends in with her hair, making it seemingly invisible. She has pale skin and soft Gray eyes like the moon. Her height exceeds past 5'6 but stops at 5'9, rendering her three inches above average. Alyssa is usually seen wearing a white sweater, with blue jeans, a pair of gray leather boots, and a white headband. If it is too warm for that, she is seen wearing a a gray crop top, with a black tank top underneath, a frilly three layer gray skirt, and her boots. Usually, her outfit is accompanied by her skull necklace which she received from her mother as a birthday gift, but sometimes she forgets to wear it, and one of her ''off days happen. 'Personality: '''Alyssa is very manipulative. She uses her charming nature to trick others and device them. This is one of the ways Alyssa uses Blight Magneus to steal a necklace for her. Using her intelligence and flattery, she is almost unstoppable. Deceiving people is one of her favorite things to do, later on, Blight convinces Alyssa to stop using people and eventually she stops all together, although, she wouldn't hesitate to do this in the games. Also, Alyssa is very social and ''out there. She has many friends and established connections with important people who could keep her at the top of the Social Pyramid for her whole life. Her "kindness" and "bubbly" persona, make her an negotiable and easy person to follow, possibly giving her a advantage in attracting allies. Alyssa is also a very "enthusiastic" person. Even though her enthusiasm might be for wrong things, she can easily get others to follow through and back her up using her persuasion abilities. She is ambitious and will do anything to get her way, quite the opposite of Blight, maybe one of the reasons the two attract. 'Weaknesses: '''Due to her constant focus on her social life, Alyssa hasn't really had anytime to practice any self-defense skills, although, she is very agile thanks to the gymnastics classes she took when she was younger. Alyssa lacks physical strength and cannot wield any weapon really except knives. The only fighting experience she's ever had, is when kicked Blight in the crotch when they were fighting, Alyssa under the impression he was trying to murder her. '''Strengths: '''One of her natural born strengths (Well... Not really), is climbing. Because of her birth in District 7, she is an excellent climber and fast runner. Along with this, her intelligence and persuasive nature. Overall, encase Blight is entered in the games with her, she'll find a way to make him do most of the fighting. '''Fears: '''Alyssa is afraid of blood. Blood and decapitation. Blood because well, blood, killing, death. You get the jiff. Alyssa is also afraid of decapitation because well, it's ''NASTY, BLOODY, AND LOOKS VERY PAINFUL. Is there anymore to say? 'Token:'Her skull necklace. 'Alliance:'Alyssa would most likely ally with the Anti-Careers, well because it's the opposite of the Careers. If not she'd be loner, which is very unlikely, or, if Blight is entered with her, Alyssa will form a private alliance with him to ensure her safety. (Damn, she's so selfish) '''Bloodbath Strategy: Alyssa would do the most logical thing that suits her living: Running. She'd run the other way and get the hell outta there, because she isn't dying that quickly. Games Strategy: Alyssa will do her own thing while sticking to her alliance's plan. Slowly she'll turn the others against each other while she escapes unharmed and everyone else is dead. Backstory Alyssa Emilia Ridge was born on January 2nd as a healthy baby girl to Aria and Leo Ridge. Happily, Alyssa lived out her life. Because of her parents great terms with the peacekeepers and officials in the area, they didn't have to worry about money or starvation. As she progressed, so did her social life. ---- As the first day of school approached, Alyssa could feel herself become more and more excited. All the stories she had heard from her parents about the great pleasures of school had her so worked up she could barely sleep anymore. Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:Females Category:15 year olds Category:District 7 Category:AudreyTheAmazingLikesToLaugh Category:Unfinished